Forum:Requesting User Rights
This is where you can request to become a admin, bcrat, or rollback. There are a few requirements needed. Please do not put in your request if you are not committed. Sometimes, your request will be denied just because we don't need anymore. To mak a request, go to the section you wish to get, and add a HEADING 3 of your username. Make sure it is linked. Then put your request beneath it. Rollback *Must have no history of bans, spamming, sockpuppetry ect *Must be on at least once every few days *Must be committed and ready to give up time to help *Must have a reasonable amount of edits ---- User:GirlofDelusion I am a level-one user, and I have no history of bans, spamming or anything of the likes. I've been on during every day since I've joined, and I am very committed to contributing to this wiki. Within this short time, I haven't ranked many edits, but, I really would like to help out with the wiki, and I am already the bureaucrat of my own wiki, as well as a rollback on Camp Half Blood Roleplaying Wiki. As Kynarus and Ghost were demoted, two spots have opened, and I have been prompted to apply. I think I would do exceptionally well with coding, creating location pages, and/or processing applications. Thank you for your time. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 09:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) For #Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 09:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) #"Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 09:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) #Del, I'm going to support you. But don't make me regret it, okay? ~Wise (Talk to me...if you dare!) # Against #I do think she would make a great rb but atm, we don't need more help. This wiki has already 2 rb's and 2 B-C and we have less then 25 users. I must say after this wiki becomes more acticve, my vote would be yes. Don't hold this against me del, I promise I would vote for you if we needed anymore help. Lowdy is always watching... 16:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I have to say this. Lowdy, what help? No one but you, me and Kitty actually do anything, and Del has done more in the past few hours than any other single person has. "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 20:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Exactly, me you and Kitty are the only ones who do stuff, and everything is getting done just right. Lowdy is always watching... 02:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) User:Lowdy345 Hey guys, I am a level two user now and I haven't missed a day on this wiki, (except christmas). I am able to get on Monday-Friday definatly and usally on saturday and MAYBE on sunday. So why do I want to be a Rollback? Because I think I can do stuff to help. Yeah, I do help anyways but i would like to help more then what i do now. I would love to do claims, make catergories, and make location pages. I'll even try my best to do coding for this wiki. Plus, Lott and Kitty are really busy on CHBRPW so I can help out here. So I just want to see if I could help by being a rollback. I vote yes. I cannot say fully yes, but I do know he has his faults. I can see potential in him and one day, I may see him as an admin but for now, yes I vote yes for rollback. Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 06:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I support. He has yet to totally clusterf*ck, and seems dedicated to the wiki. I only hope he keeps this up "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 06:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Support Kynarus(Insert witty saying here) 01:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Support "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 18:21, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin *Must have filled all requiremnts of rollback *Must be a rollback *Must have at least 500 edits *Must be on at least every day once ---- User:Lowdy345 (+4, -2) I have decided to request adminship. So, I decided to come up with a few reasons before doing this. Pros Every single B-Crat/Admin/RB on here is a B-Crat/Admin/RB on CHBRPW, so I'm the odd ball. I suppose I can delete pages and stuff if lott/kit/wise is busy somewhere else. I can also be more of a help on other places like maybe talking to people about coming to our wiki. Or maybe (after I talk to Lott/Kitty) I can talk to people about being affilates. I also have 513 edits. Cons I have been told by people that I'm OTT (which is abbreivated for a reason...). Someone has also advised me that sometimes I word things badly. She said that she was worried about me setting a bad example for this wiki. Also, I don't have a complete view of powers tha are OP. It is one of my weakness's. So, if you vote against me, I won't be offended. Unless you say something like, "LOWDY IS A SUCKY RB AND I WISH HE WAS DEAD!!!!" So don't say that and we will still be friends. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 00:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Support. ~Wise (Talk to me...if you dare!) Support THEY CALL ME NASTY! Lotto 05:34, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I can't support this, sorry. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 20:20, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I understand it is your choice but… why? If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 20:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you're ready to be an admin in general, I can get into specifics (for one, you accept stub processing requests that lack detail... the same goes for your characters as well) but it'd take too long, and I don't exactly owe you an explanation at all. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 21:02, January 28, 2012 (UTC) First of all, I support, second of all, to Del, do you technically owe him an explanation, no, but it's hard to improve, if the user, in this case Lowdy, doesn't know what they need to improve down the road, so it is polite and helpful to give reasons. Third, Lowdy, I think you have it in you to do good, just remember, don't let the power go to your head, don't bite off more than you can chew, and if you ever need advice, I'm here for you. No. just no because i rarely come here anymore and am too busy with school work and real life to care about the admin situation as it is. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 21:35, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Support. 20:33, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Bcrat *Must have filled both rollback and admin requirements *Must be a admin *Must have at least 1000 edits *Must be on for at least a hour a day ---- User:KittyInASheepsClothes I was the first user on here besides Lottie. I created both the villain and hero claiming pages, the news page, the menu bar, this very page here, the templates, so yeah...I believe i deserve the bcratty awesome rights because we have a free spot open and i honestly think id be great in it. I help out heaps i believe. Despite the fact i dont roleplay as much as other users, i do so much tech work to make up for that. Im more the behind the scenes gal. So yeah.....This request speaks for it....Im running for brcatty status and i believe i deserve it because of everything i done.....So vote for me in brcatty! (thats rhymes somehow o.O) I would have to be crazy not to support you. FULL SUPPORT!! "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 08:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Support Kynarus(Insert witty saying here) 01:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Support "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 18:21, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Go Kitten! ~Wise (Talk to me...if you dare!)